Poniko
Poniko (ポニ子, "Ponytail girl") is a character appearing in Madotsuki's dream. She is popular with fans. Physical Appearance Poniko is a blonde girl with a ponytail, green shirt, a brown skirt and red shoes. She, like Madotsuki herself, lives alone in a very bare house. She seems to want to be alone, as Madotsuki is only able to reach her house by going through The Pink Sea. At her house there is not much to interact with except a light switch. There is a 1/64 chance that Poniko will change into Uboa after flicking on and off the lights. Uboa is a strange creature, usually considered male or genderless. He replaces Poniko soon as you turn off the light, and plays a continuous muted "aaaaaaah" sound, (if properly filtered,) surprising most people. Personality It's unknown what kind of personality Poniko has considering she never speaks in any of the games she appears in. Abilities Poniko seems to be a pyromancer, being able to produce many forms of flames however she may please. When she becomes Uboa, her abilities change. Should anyone touch Uboa they'll be transported to an area called Uboa's Trap. The area consists of white water, a strange monster in the background bleeding, and Uboa's face changing. Whenever he attacks, he usually sends bombs out in the form of his face. He can even use an attack similar to Marisa's Master Spark. Biography The Quest for YouTube Poniko appears as the final opponent in the Bruiser Cup of Mutant Rampage Bodyslam. Should the opponent be able to defeat her a cutscene occurs where Hulk Hogan will trip over the power chord and cut off the electricity. Because she's in the dark, Poniko becomes Uboa and attacks again. Only by defeating Uboa can the player truly win. She'll be found in the lobby after the tournament and will only "talk" to you if you have Madotsuki. If you do, she'll join. Poniko later appears during the Hogan Cup. Epilogue It's unknown whatever happened to her. She vanishes after the conflict is resolved. Was she real or was she only a dream? Special Attacks Eruption - Poniko raises her arm and ignites a spark of flame a short distance in front of her, at her feet level. The flame then shoots up as a pillar of fire to attack enemies (the spark itself does not damage enemies). She lowers her arm once the flame sprouts. Chain Eruption - This time, Poniko creates three sparks of flame in a succession, each one further away. The flames erupt in the order they ignited. Unlike with regular Eruption, the distances are fixed. Because the flames tend to push the enemies back, they may take multiple hits as the flames continue to sprout. Thus not only this covers a wider area, it also can do more damage overall. Poniko is immobile until all of the flames erupt. Blaze Sphere - Poniko charges up a giant fireball in front of her; it expands to a size bigger than the basic Fireball attack or her own size. Then it flies horizontally. Terminal Beam - Poniko/Uboa's ultimate attack. Uboa channels energy into itself before shooting a large rainbow colored beam at the enemies. Trivia *Poniko's attacks are influenced by the Yume Nikki ''fan game, "''Houchou Shoujo Gensoukyoku." *Uboa is a popular icon for any Yume Nikki fan, even appearing in other fan games related to the series. *Poniko battle themes both come from "Houchou Shoujo Gensoukyoku." Her regular theme is "Mystery Girl" and Uboa's theme is "Sorrowful Angel." Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG